The Best Thing
by Maggie Marshall
Summary: The trials and tribulations of planning the perfect wedding become obvious as Nick and Jo await their special day.
1. Chapter 1

~ Hi again!  This story is somewhat of a continuation of my previous story, "Better Than Ever Imagined" which you can find at fanfiction.net as well.  However, you don't have to read that story in order to understand this chapter of the lives of those at Plumfield.  But before you proceed, I should caution everyone about the sensitive nature of Chapter 12.  I would probably rate it PG-13 and so if you feel it necessary, please feel free to skip that section.  So, please read on and enjoy! ~        

"Oh, Meg!  It's absolutely stunning!" Josephine Bhaer exclaimed as she held up the wedding gown her older sister had made for her.

            "It's not quite finished yet," Meg replied, smoothing out the creases in the skirt.  "I still have some of the lace trim to fix.  And I must be sure the bustle fits correctly." 

            "The colour will look wonderful on you, Jo."  The youngest, Amy Laurence sat across from her sisters smiling at the reactions to the dress.  "I've always loved ivory."

            The three women were in the parlour at Plumfield School, milling over last minutes details of Jo's upcoming nuptials.  Most everything was settled, the food and decorations planned well in advance by many of the students.  Although originally meant to be a small affair, there always seemed to be just one more thing that had been forgotten about and the wedding dress was an added piece to the situation.

            "You don't think the shade is too close to white, do you?  I mean it would be a little improper."

            "Tsk.  It is much too dark to be considered white," Meg reassured Jo.  "Besides everyone will understand.  They all know about Fritz." 

            "I suppose you're right," Jo concluded, fingering the silk ruffles that would sit along her shoulders.  "What does it really matter anyways?  It's just a colour."

            "So," Amy cut into her sister's thoughts.  "What are you getting Nick for a wedding gift?"

            Jo sat up a little straighter.  "Well, I really haven't gotten him anything, as of yet…"

            "JO!" Amy cried.  "You are to be married in less than two weeks and you know how long it takes to order anything in.  What if it's too late?  Then where will you be?"  She gave Jo a chastising glance.

            "Well, it's just that nothing seems to be right.  I've looked through catalogues and the entire general store.  I haven't found anything that is near perfect enough."

            "Jo, Nick will be happy with whatever you choose," Meg stated quietly.

            "I know but I want everything to be special.  So, I was thinking… perhaps I could try to make him something."  She looked hopefully at her sisters in a plea for encouragement.

            "And just what are you going to make?"  Amy shook her head.

            ""Well, I did build that ark for Rob…"

            "With Nick's help, mind you," Amy interrupted.

            "But I could make it simple.  A box or maybe a chair…" She trailed off at the suggestion.

            "A chair?"  Even Meg looked at her with doubt.  "Be serious, Jo.  There is still so much to do and not a lot of time."

            "I'm sure I could do it.  There is some old wood in the barn and I'll ask the boys to help…"

            "Help with what?" A deep voice came from the foyer.

            "Nick!" Jo cried, leaping from her seat.  "You can't come in!"  She gathered up the dress and with a horrified look dashed from the parlour, into the dining room.

            "Huh?" was Nick's reply, completely confused.  Meg and Amy now blocked his entrance through the door.  He stared at them, somewhat stunned before coming to his senses.  "Afternoon, Ladies."

            "Oh, hello Nick," Meg smiled, ensuring an obstructed view.

            "Nice day, isn't it?" Amy added.

            "Yeah, I guess it is."

            Jo returned, completely out of breath, giggling as she approached her sisters.  "Hello Nick," she said sweetly.

            He gave the women a suspicious glance.  "Alright, what's goin' on?"

            "Nothing," all three replied innocently.

            "We were just doing some planning," Jo included, stepping towards her future husband.

            "I see," he said doubtfully.  Knowing he would get nothing from them, Nick turned to Jo.  "So, ah, what did ya need the boys' help with?  Maybe I could do it."

            "Oh no, it's all right.  We can handle it." Jo patted him on the arm, hoping he would give up the curiosity.

            Her bright smile got the best of him and he complied with her wish.  "Fine.  Keep your secrets.  I don't think I wanna know."

XXXXX

            Jo stared out the parlour window, watching the yard blanketed in darkness as the hall clock struck eleven.  Her thoughts should have been on the lessons she was attempting to prepare, however, she could not concentrate knowing there were looming wedding plans yet to be finished.  She normally would not have bothered with such extravagant details as had arisen since the engagement. However, Amy insisted on a grand affair with new clothing for most everyone, an altar shipped in from New York and seating for over a hundred people.  Jo had to plead to make certain that the wedding took place at Plumfield and was relieved to find out that Asia was still going to cater the reception.  She could hardly stand all of the fuss and Jo knew things were going overboard.  But she wanted everything to be perfect.  Not only for herself but most especially for Nick.  She had been through all of the excitement before; her wedding with Fritz had been entirely for her.  Nick needed something special for everything he had given to her; hope, renewed strength and true love.  She wanted to give back, to show him how much she cared for him.  And this wedding was the best way she knew how.

            Jo shook her head clear and returned to her tasks, desperately trying to finish.  The school's day plans had to be completed for at least the next month, as Nat was to take over while the couple was away.  There was so much to remember and too much to deal with.

            Jo had set the History lessons aside to begin work on Mathematics when she felt two strong sturdy hands wrap around her shoulders.  "What are you still doin' up?"  Nick whispered in her ear.

            She smiled tiredly as his fingers began kneading out the knots in her muscles.  "I need to finish this and then I'll go to bed."

            "You've been up late every night this week." He kissed the top of her head.

            "Yes, I know.  I'll go in a few minutes."  She suspiciously turned around in her seat to face him.  "What are _you_ doing up at this hour?"

            He grinned.  "I got hungry."  He looked towards the kitchen.  "You wanna join me for some milk and cookies?"

            Jo's face lit up, her exhaustion disappearing at the mention of her favourite snack.  "That's an offer I can't refuse."

            After racing one another to the kitchen, Nick grabbed the cookie jar as Jo picked up the milk pitcher and poured each of them a glass.  Sitting down at the kitchen table, they eagerly dug through the jar, searching for the last of Asia's delicious chocolate chip cookies.

            "Ah ha!" Jo cried triumphantly.  "I found one!"  She held the biscuit up in victory, somewhat mockingly.

            Nick fought back with a sad puppy dog look, his blue eyes sparkling.  He knew the power he had over Jo and eventually she broke down, giving in.  "Fine.  We'll split it."

            Pleased with his own victory, Nick grabbed the cookie and splitting it, slowly fed Jo her piece.

            "Dese are doe good," she mumbled with a full mouth.

            "Uh huh," Nick agreed, shoving his half into his mouth.

            Jo swallowed, sipping her milk and sighed.  "So, have you heard from Ben?" she asked gently.

            Nick looked up, his eyes glazed with disappointment.  "Nah, not yet.  I sent the telegram about the weddin' over two months ago.  I would've thought the ship company could've contacted him by now."

            "Maybe he is having problems getting back.  Where did you say he was?"

            "Scotland.  Fairly close considerin' the places he's been before."

            Jo reached across the table, taking his hand.  "There's still time.  You never know."

            A silence fell upon them as they finished their snack.  Nick picked up their glasses to place in the sink and shook his head as he heard Jo yawn.  "Alright.  Time for bed.  And I mean it, Jo.  You can finish your plans tomorrow."

            She gave him an annoyed look, knowing full well that he wasn't taking no for an answer.  "Yes, Father," she teased.

            Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands, pulling her from her chair and into a gentle embrace.  "I just worry about ya."

            Jo tiredly rubbed her eyes.  "You're right anyways.  I need to get some sleep.  A lot to do tomorrow."  She held onto him a few moments longer before pulling away.  "I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him on the lips and moved away.

            Nick smiled.  "Sweet dreams."

            "Of course.  You'll be in them."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that should be all for today.  I hope that everyone remembers _Uncle Tom's Cabin_ should be read by Monday and we'll go over the projects for history tomorrow.  Class dismissed," Jo announced, closing her books.  The students hurried to put things away and dash from the room.  "Oh, Nat, Dan?  Can I see you for a moment?"

            The two boys looked worriedly at one another before stepping towards the front of the room.  "Ah, sure, Mrs. Jo," Nat replied.

            "Somethin' wrong?" Dan asked, leaning into the desk.  "We do somethin'?"

            "Oh, no!  Nothing like that," Jo paused, considering her words.  "Umm… you know those old boards in the barn?"  The boys nodded.  "Well, I was hoping the two of you could help me with something."  She began to nervously fiddle with the books on her desk.  "You see… I have to give Nick something for our wedding… like a wedding gift, of sorts.  And I wanted to build it instead of making it a purchase.  Since both of you are more apt at woodworking than I am, well…" She trailed off. 

            "What did you wanna make?" Dan asked, smiling as colour ran through his teacher's cheeks.

            "I was thinking of something like… well, perhaps a chair?"  Jo could no longer look at her two students, the belief of foolish judgment filling her mind.  "It wouldn't have to be too elaborate.  Just sturdy."

            Nat glanced at Dan, considering the proposal.  "Uh, sure.  We could do that," he encouraged, bringing a smile to Jo's face.  "If we all worked on it, I'm sure we'd be done in no time."

            "You wouldn't have to do much… just help me with the structure and well… basically show me how to build one."  Jo resigned to the fact that she was helpless in the situation.

            "We'd be happy to help ya," Dan concluded as Nat nodded.  "But why a chair, Mrs. Jo?"

            She rolled her eyes.  "It's a little silly but I was thinking that it could go at the kitchen table… something that could be his very own."

            Nat smiled gently.  "Just like Mr. Fritz had?"

            "Exactly."  Jo relaxed, relieved at the boys' understanding.

            Dan looked around the room.  "So, when do ya wanna start?"

            "As soon as possible.  Perhaps this afternoon?"  The boys agreed with the situation.  "And we should probably work in an out of the way place.  Keep it a surprise."

            "Maybe the root cellar?" Nat suggested.  "Asia's the only one who goes in there."

            "That's perfect!  Thank you boys."  Jo's eyes filled with gratitude.

            "Of course," Dan assured, "Anything for you, Mrs. Jo."

XXXXX

            Jo rushed through the house and into the kitchen, clutching an old book to her chest.  Dressed in her work clothes, she raced past Asia and to the cellar door.  "You haven't seen him around, have you?"  Jo asked, her hand gripping the handle.

            "Said he had to go to town.  Might be gone for awhile," Asia replied, her smile all knowing.

            "Thank goodness.  We won't be seen this way."  Jo's stature relaxed and she lingered for a few moments.

            "Where are the boys?" Asia inquired, stirring the pot of soup she was preparing for dinner.

            "Out in the barn, gathering pieces.  I hope we won't be in your way."

            "'Course not.  I think I can manage to work around ya."  She patted her friend on the arm, trying to settle her nerves.

            "Look what I found!" Jo remembered, placing the book onto the counter.  "It was mixed in with some of Fritz's old novels.  But I can't imagine what he would be doing with a carpentry book."

            Asia began flipping through the pages.  "I can."  Jo's surprise could not be hidden.  "Remember?  He wanted to build a cradle for Rob.  The book was shipped in from Boston but he gave up soon after he started."

            Jo's eyes sparkled at the memory.  "Oh, yes!  That's right.  I believe Silas finished it for him."  She sighed.  "Fritz was never very good at things like that."

            The back door flung open and Dan and Nat crept in carrying a couple of large planks.  "We were really careful, Mrs. Jo.  I don't think anyone saw us," Nat puffed, shifting the wood from one arm to the other.

            "I already got the tools and put 'em down there."  Dan motioned towards the cellar door.

            "Wonderful.  Let's get started!"  Jo opened the door for the boys and smiled at Asia.  "Let us know if there happens to be any curious ears about.  We'll try to be as quiet as possible."

            "Don't worry, I will."  Asia let Jo through.  "I'll call ya for dinner."

XXXXX

            "Isn't it just beautiful, Nan?" Bess Laurence asked as she twirled herself around in one of the new blue pinafores her mother had bought for the young girls.  "The material is exquisite.  It makes me feel as though I'm the one to be married."

            "Doncha think it's a bit much?  It's just Mrs. Jo's wedding, after all," Nan retorted, grimacing as her dress lay across the bed.

            "Nonsense.  Mother wants Aunt Jo to have a proper wedding.  And you cannot have a proper wedding without the appropriate attire."

            "But I hate wearing all of these frills and lace." Nan slumped down onto a nearby chair, frustrated with the high-society politics her roommate possessed.  "It's just not me, Bess."

            "It will be for _one_ day, Nan.  Besides, it's fun to dress up."  Bess spun around again.  "Weddings are incredibly romantic.  A couple bonded together for life, endowed to one another all because of love."  She sighed deeply.  "I simply can't wait until I become wed.  It will be marvelous."

            "But you can get married without all the fuss.  And you would love one another, no matter what type of wedding."  Nan smiled as she noted the contemplation in Bess.

            "Well, yes."  Bess was hesitant.  "But what fun it is to make all of the plans and preparations."  She began to gain steam again.  "And then there are the gifts!  Guests shower the couple with presents."  Her eyes grew wide with excitement and realization.  "A shower!"

            "What?" Nan looked to her friend, confused by the sentimental talk.

            "We should have a bridal shower for Aunt Jo!  It would be wonderful.  We could play games and Asia could furnish the affair with food."

            "Wait a second.  Don't people normally have showers for women to give them stuff for their own home?  Mrs. Jo already has a house and all of the things she needs."

            "Don't be silly.  It's not just about the gifts.  Women, like us, need to come together before we get married.  Besides, this is the first time _Nick_ will be married.  The men will put on something for him.  We must do the same."

            "Do the boys realize this?"

            "Don't worry.  Father will take care of everything for them.  However, we can do this ourselves."

            Nan moaned but realized the futility in fighting with her.  "Fine, Bess.  I will do this for Mrs. Jo.  And only for her."  She shook her head.  "What do we have to do?"

            Bess grinned, her eyes twinkling with delight.  "I've already got most of it planned…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya wanna take a walk with me?" Nick asked, coming up behind Jo.  Supper was finished quickly that evening and after the children had scattered every which way, Jo took to assisting Asia in cleaning the mess.  

She smiled at him sighing.  "That sounds wonderful.  I need to get out of this house for awhile."  Jo wiped her hands on a towel and looked to Asia, hoping for permission.

            "Go on.  I can take care of the rest." Asia grinned at the couple.  Jo thanked her with a nod and followed Nick out onto the back porch.

            The sky was painted with brilliant pinks and yellows as the sun began to set below the horizon.  The sound of the crickets murmured just beneath the goodnight chirps of the birds.  There was a light breeze that tousled Jo's hair and she was quick to capture a few strands and pull them behind her ear.

            Nick smiled at her.  "Ya want my hat?"

            She giggled.  "Don't be silly," she replied as they crossed the yard.  "It looks far better on you."

            Nick took her hand and they started into the woods.  "So, what did ya do today?"

            Jo looked around the forest, slightly uncomfortable.  "Nothing too spectacular."  She glanced at him, hoping to sound convincing.  "How about you?"

            " 'Bout the same.  Went into town…"

            "Asia said that you had.  For anything in particular?"

            "Uh…" Nick hesitated.  "No, not really.  Just pickin' up a few things, checkin' for mail…"

            Jo squeezed his hand and silence embraced them.  They eventually came to an embankment that surrounded the river.  Nick started down the side, gently leading Jo behind him.  As they neared the waters, he sat down on the grass covering and pulled Jo around in front of him, seating her between his legs.  He began removing his boots, nudging her to do the same.  She chuckled, setting her shoes to the side as they scooted close enough to dangle their feet into the cool water.  Nick wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Jo eased back into him, sighing contently.  "This is much better than cleaning the kitchen."

            "Yeah, well, we don't get to spend much time alone anymore."

            Jo nodded.  "I'm sorry…"

            "You've got nothin' to be sorry about.  We've both been real busy lately."

            "But soon that won't be a problem anymore.  We'll have every night and each morning…" Jo grinned, imagining what it would be like to wake up every day, Nick sleeping beside her.

            "Yep."  Nick stared across the water, somewhat uncomfortable at the turn of conversation.

              Jo caught the uncertainty.  "Are you all right?"

            The question hung in the air for some time and Jo's stomach began to sink as thoughts swarmed her mind.  However, before those feelings could root, she felt Nick's arms tighten around her.  "Never better."

            "Are you sure? … You can tell me, Nick.  Whatever it is."

            She felt his chest stiffen as he took in a breath, holding it while he considered her offer.  "Nah, not just yet, Jo.  Okay?" he answered, exhaling deeply.

            Hurt consumed her, knowing that something had bothered him and obviously Nick's trust in her had not developed enough for him to confide in her.  Yet, his words had held hope in them.  She had to respect him and know in due time he would express his feelings, just not yet.  Jo nodded and grasped his arms.  "Okay."

XXXXX

            "Where is she?" Tommy asked, searching out the barn window.  The class had assembled for the day's lessons, and after waiting for a half an hour for their teacher the children were getting restless.

              "At breakfast, Asia said she was still sleeping," Nan reminded, sitting atop one of the desks.

            "Maybe I should start," Nat suggested.  He made his way up to the front of the room and opened one of the textbooks.

            "Ah, come on Nat, give her a few more minutes.  We don't mind waiting," Emil smirked as the rest of the room voiced their agreement.

            Hearing the resounding concurrence, Nat rolled his eyes and sighed.  "Fine.  We'll wait just a little while longer."  He slouched into Jo's chair, anxious to begin the day's work.

            Tommy tore himself away from the window and joined the rest of the group.  "Maybe she's not feeling well.  I know I don't like to come to class when I'm sick."

            "Oh, how awful," Bess jumped in.  "I can't imagine.  Becoming ill with the wedding so close.  What would Mother do?"

            Dan looked at Nat, raising his eyebrows in a deliberate glance.  "She ain't sick.  Probably just stayed up a little too late."

            "Let's hope so," Bess said.  "We would have to change all of our plans."

            "We've stalled long enough." Nat jumped up from the seat.  "Let's begin."  Turning to the board, he began writing down some Math problems.  "These are the questions Mrs. Jo gave us yesterday…"

            Suddenly the barn door flew open and from behind it appeared Jo, her hair hastily done and she struggled with her books as she made her way in.  "Oh good," she said, noticing the problems on the blackboard.  "You started without me.  I was hoping you would."

            "We haven't gotten far," Nat answered and handing her the chalk, went back to his desk.

            "That's fine."  Jo placed her books on the desk and sighed loudly, composing herself.  "I must apologize.  I completely lost track of the time.  Now, why don't you open your history books to page one forty three and please read the chapter."

            The children began to murmur and Jo looked at them questioningly while Dan's hand slowly extended into the air.  "Um… Mrs. Jo?  We read that yesterday."

            Jo's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  "Oh, yes.  That's right.  We did, didn't we?"

            "We were going to start our Mathematics problems…" Nat suggested.

            "Okay…" Jo thought for a few moments.  "That would be a good place to begin.  We will finish those."  She smiled sheepishly.  "And perhaps afterwards we can find a history chapter we haven't done."

XXXXX

            "Hold still, Jo!" Meg scolded as she attempted to position the bustle correctly on the wedding gown.  Jo was of no assistance to her sister as she slumped forward and anxiously shifted from one foot to the other.

            "Maybe we should do this another time," she suggested.  "I've got a lot to do this afternoon."

            "Nonsense.  I didn't ride all the way out here to go home empty handed.  I was hoping to finish the dress tonight," Meg retorted through the pins she held in her mouth.

            Jo sighed, standing a little straighter and hoping the torture would be over soon.  She wasn't lying; she did have a lot to do that day.  After a few mishaps that morning during class, she had promised herself that the lessons for the next day would be finished in a timely manner.  She had spent the previous evening down in the root cellar, sanding the main pieces to Nick's chair, preparing them for the boys who were, at that very moment, trying to fashion together the main construction of the present.  It had taken her well into the night; her surfacing from the cellar was to the hallway clock reading a quarter past three.  She then rushed to complete the dinner list she had promised Asia nearly week earlier.  By the time she actually went to bed it was not quite four-thirty and time spent sleeping wasn't nearly enough.  Now she was exhausted with more sanding and carving waiting to be done as well as the laundry, the mending and the night's dinner.

            Jo yawned as Meg shifted the material.  "There!" Meg announced.  "Don't move!  I just have four more pins…"

            Jo gave a nod, not really hearing her sister.  "Four more pins…" she mumbled.  "Four?"  Jo's eyes flew open wide, remembrance filling her features.  "Oh no!"  She hiked up her skirts and began to dash away.

            "Jo!" Meg cried.  "You're ruining it!"

            The younger sister turned, apology replacing the tired look.  "I am so sorry, Meg.  I completely forgot.  I have to pick up the boys' suits at the store and I told Mr. Gerson I would be there before four o'clock.  They still need to be altered."

            Meg sighed as Jo struggled against the petticoats, trying to remove the gown.  "Here… here!  You'll tear it!" she said, assisting in lifting it over Jo's head.  "You really need to get yourself organized."

            Jo sighed, agreeing.  "What I need is an extra week," she said, running off to find her dress.  "If you want to come back tomorrow, we can finish it then.  I promise!"

            Watching her sister leave, Meg simply shook her head.  "I'll believe it when I see it."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy strolled along the sidewalk, her sights set on the town hall in front of her.  It was to be the site of Jo's bridal shower being the only place large enough to house all of the events that went along with the soiree.  The girls had come to her with the idea, a little unconventional with it being Jo's second wedding.  However, if there were any excuses for Amy to give a party, then it would have to be thrown.  As she made her way up the steps, Amy took note of the design of the hall, already placing tables and chairs in her mind.

            "Mother!" Bess yelled, racing across the floor.  "Won't this be wonderful?"  Nan was behind her, looking much less enthusiastic.

            "Of course it will be!" Amy encouraged.  "I've already spoken to Asia and she has agreed to help with the food preparation.  Obviously we need to have this occasion as soon as possible.  We can't have things running together."  She smiled at the two young women.  "Let's get started!"

            The trio swept across the room; Amy pointed out her ideas as Nan took them down on a notebook, constantly rolling her eyes at the lavish arrangements.  "We will have to keep the tables pushed into the corners, leaving room for the festivities."

            "Festivities?" Doubt was written all over Nan's face.  

            "Well, yes," Amy explained, "Things like games and well… festivities?"

            Nan was still not convinced.  "We are going to play games?  Like what?  Tag?  Football?"

            Bess broke out in giggles.  "Don't be silly!  This isn't _that_ type of event.  At showers, women get together to celebrate the bride.  Some take part in trivia games or other entertainment that is associated with the wedding."

            Amy grinned.  "I remember when we threw a shower for a childhood friend of mine.  We couldn't say her name the entire evening."

            "Wahoo," Nan muttered sarcastically.

            "It will be fun," Bess reassured.  "Besides, there won't only be games.  There is the food and the conversation… and the gifts!"  Nan groaned.  "You said you would do this for Aunt Jo."

            "I just don't think this is such a good idea," she said, defensively.  Mother and daughter's imploring stares created guilt in Nan.  She sighed loudly and deliberately.  "So, what games are _we_ playing?"

XXXXX

            Nick's senses were bombarded by the smells of freshly baked bread and brewed coffee as he stepped through the back door and into the kitchen.  The place was already filled with commotion as Asia tried to prepare breakfast with an inexperienced assistant.  Nick began to chuckle as Tommy proceeded to spill half of the pancake batter onto the floor, attempting to pour it into the pan.

            "Lemme help ya with that," he said, snatching the bowl from the boy.  Asia, who was utterly grateful, shooed Tommy into the dining room.  "Go on now.  Set the table.  And try not to break anythin'."  She turned to Nick.  "I don't mind the help but I end up cleanin' more than cookin'."

            Handing the bowl to her, Nick grabbed a cloth to start cleaning the floor.  "Don't Jo normally help ya with this?" he inquired, scrubbing against the gooey mixture.

            "Yeah, but I'm gonna let her sleep this morning.  Bring her up somethin' later."

            Nick stopped rubbing and looked up at her.  "She's missed breakfast three days in a row.  Last night's supper too."  Anger and worry washed over his face. 

            Sensing his disapproval, Asia slowly nodded.  "She's been too tired or too busy to eat.  But I'll force her this morning!"  She tried to sound reassuring.

            "This don't make any sense.  She shouldn't be workin' herself so hard.  No reason for it."

            Asia walked around the counter and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.  "Yes, there is.  She wants everything to be perfect for this wedding."

            "But it will be… no matter what happens.  She knows that.  'Sides, she's been through this before."

            Asia sighed in frustration.  "That's exactly why she's doin' it.  She wants to do this for you."

            Nick's eyes flashed with guilt but that was soon replaced with resentment.  "I never asked her ta do all this."  He stood up, throwing the batter-soaked cloth onto the counter.  "She can't use me as an excuse."  And with that, Nick stormed from the kitchen.

            A little stunned, Asia remained on the spot for several seconds, trying to understand what had gone on.  A clatter from the dining room awoke her from her thoughts as Tommy ran into the room with a broken plate.  Holding up the pieces he blushed.  "Sorry, Asia."

            She sighed.  "Don't worry," she answered, looking at the back door.  "I don't think we'll need that plate this morning anyways."

XXXXX

            "Ouch!" Jo yelped, dropping the sandpaper and the chair leg she was working on.  She stared at the burn marks over her fingers as well as the cuts and bruises that covered her hands.  The design of the chair was slow going and although the boys had worked long and hard over the past few days, it was only partially completed.

            Discouraged, she stood and quietly climbed up from the root cellar.  It was nearly midnight but the kitchen was still brightly lit.  Closing the door, Jo was surprised to see Nick, sitting at the table, his back to her.  Not wanting to draw attention, she resorted to sneaking behind him, trying to get to the stairs.

            His voice startled her.  "You're up late again."

            Jo stopped, staring at the back of his head as he continued to eat the snack in front of him.  Nick refused to turn and look at her, making her incredibly uncomfortable.  "Yeah."  She sheepishly looked at her feet.

"You should be sleepin'."  His tone was unusually monotonous and uncaring. 

Concerned, Jo stepped to the table.  "I know.  I was going up there now."  Her words hung in the air as she took a seat across from him, trying to read his face.  His eyes were cold; she couldn't help but feel a bit anxious.  "You weren't at supper tonight," she stated, looking at him tentatively.

            "Were you?" he snapped but immediately afterwards his face fell with regret.  "I was in town."

            Jo nervously tapped her fingers against the table.  "What for?"

            Nick shook his head.  "Nothin'."  He shoved another piece of bread into his mouth.

            "You must have been there for something.  I mean… you just don't go into town…" Jo continued to press him for information.

            He sighed with annoyance, his temper beginning to flare but he tried to restrain it.  "I went to see to Laurie but he wasn't there."

            "About what?" she asked, pushing further.

            "Jo… don't."  Nick looked at her, his words firm.

            This demand heightened Jo's own frustration; the lack of sleep making her emotions more uncontrollable.  "Don't what?"  Her voice rose.  "You never talk to me anymore, Nick.  Lately, you've been very quiet… distant.  How am I supposed to react to that?  I just want to help… I just want to know what's going on!"

            "Me?  Distant?"  His voice was filled with sarcasm.  "What about you, Jo?  I don't see you anymore and when I do, you're always heading off to do something about the wedding…"

            "Is this about the wedding?" Jo interrupted.

            Nick continued as if he hadn't heard her.  "You haven't been eatin' or sleepin'.  No wedding is worth all of the stuff you're doin'."

            Jo's face fell.  "I've been doing this for _you_," she said through clenched teeth, her tone placed blame.

            Nick knew he had to leave.  Standing, he threw his plate into the sink and turned towards the door.  Grabbing his hat that sat on the counter, he looked at her one last time before leaving.  "Don't do me any favours, Jo.  I didn't ask for 'em."


	5. Chapter 5

"Amy, I can't do this today," Jo pleaded as her young sister dragged her from Plumfield.  "I've already got plans."

            "You have to come.  Meg wants you to try on the gown again.  She said she has a few more adjustments to make."

            "Then why didn't she bring it here?  It would have made things much simpler."  Jo crossed her arms, not budging from the porch steps.

            "She didn't want to bother bringing the twins."  Amy grabbed her hand and urged her to the carriage.  "It won't take long.  I promise."

            Resigning and with one last long sigh, Jo stepped into the buggy and joined her sister in the ride to town.  She was definitely not in the mood to be visiting.  It had been two days since she and Nick had fought, barely speaking to one another aside from cordial nods.  She felt awful about the entire situation but her stubborn streak prevented her from discussing the problem with Nick.  Besides, he was the one who had hurt her; his words had stuck with her.  She just wanted things to be ideal; what was so wrong about that?

            "I need to pick up a couple of things at the town hall," Amy announced as they approached Concord.  "It will only take a few minutes."

            Jo nodded, aggravation mounting.  The carriage stopped in front of the hall, Amy scarcely waiting for the driver to bring them to a halt.  She walked up the stairs, turning when she didn't hear footsteps behind her.  "Aren't you coming?"

            Jo was startled.  "Why?"

            "Well… um… I need your help carrying some things," Amy stated, finally finding an excuse.

            Jo rolled her eyes.  "Fine Amy," she snapped, climbing from her seat.  "But I need to get home."  

As they entered the building, Jo's jaw fell.  The large room was decorated with streamers and flowers; a table off to the side was filled with food and goodies.  Amy stood beside her, a huge grinned adorned her face while a large crowd of the town's women gathered around her.  "Surprise!"

Bess and Nan ran up to Jo, their eyes wide with expectation.  "What do you think?" Bess asked, grabbing her aunt's hand to lead her inside.

Still stunned, Jo stuttered as she spoke.  "Oh my!  It's…It's a…"

"It's a shower!" her niece finished.

"Yes, yes it is."  She shook her head, trying to grasp what was going on.

"The girls came up with the idea," Meg added, approaching them and realizing the uncertainty that lay behind Jo's shock.

"It's wonderful!" Jo urged.  "It really is."  She hugged both of her students and allowed them to guide her to the middle of the room, seating her as the center of attention.  "You really didn't have to do all of this."

"Nonsense," Amy chided.  "A wedding cannot be complete without a bridal shower.  Besides, Laurie has Nick occupied for this afternoon with his little party.  We just had to do something."

The mention of Nick's name brought tears to Jo's eyes, which she quickly blinked away as the girls prepared some of the festivities.  They busied her for most the afternoon, playing a few games that Nan had finally agreed to.  Soon after the games had finished, food and tea were served which allowed for conversation between the women.  Although the March sisters had grown up in Concord, there were only a handful of people gathered that Jo would consider friends.  Amy handpicked many of the guests and as a result Jo stuck close to Meg, conversing primarily with her sister and Nan.

"You really must meet Mrs. Clark," Amy suggested as Jo and Meg sat hidden in a side corner.  "She came all the way from Bedford and is the vice president of the northern chapter of the Women's Society."

Jo rolled her eyes.  "Amy, really.  I don't even know the woman.  Why would she want to meet me?"

"Because… well," Amy struggled.  "It's the proper thing to do, Jo.  She did travel a long way to be here."

Jo sighed.  "All right.  I will."  She gave Meg a disgusted look and stood to follow her sibling across the room.  However, she had barely taken two steps before a wave of nausea hit her and lightheadedness enveloped her.  She attempted to trail after Amy but was rapidly snatched by Meg who turned her around.  Jo tried to focus on her older sister who looked worriedly at her.  "Jo?  Are you all right?"

Jo said nothing as she became short of breath.  "Jo?  You've grown pale.  Come on.  Let's sit you down."  Meg began to draw her towards the tables again.

"No," Jo mumbled.  "I need… I need some air."  She pulled away from Meg, making her way to the door.  She had only taken a few steps when she felt the world around her spin faster and she fell to the floor.

The room became silent as everyone realized the situation.  Meg and Amy rushed to her side, attempting to revive her.  "Jo… come on… wake up, Sweetheart," Meg whispered, shaking her gently.  There was no response.

"We should go and get Dr. Pierce," Nan suggested, her medical mind taking over.  Bess nodded and the two girls ran off to the doctor's office.  

Meg looked at Amy, worry apparent on both faces.  She grabbed her hand and pleaded with her sister, "Come Jo.  Please, wake up!"

XXXXX

            "Ah, you gotta have another drink, Nick!" a few of the men in the tavern encouraged as they sat around that late afternoon.  Laurie, with much help from Amy, had organized a small gathering of the men.  Wanting to appear as masculine a party as possible, he had everyone meet at the local pub for a few hands of poker and hopefully a lot laughs.

            "I don't know," Nick hesitated.  "I've already had quite a few."

            "What are another few?" Laurie asked, trying to get into the spirit.  Nick rolled his eyes and relented, giving Laurie his glass to fill.

            "You know, Nick.  A lot of men might be jealous of you right now," Harrison Bridger stated knowingly.

            Nick looked at him, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.  "What do ya mean?"

            "Well, you're getting quite a lady and unfortunately for some of us, we really didn't have much of a chance."  

            Nick smiled affably, thinking about what had gone on between him and Jo over the past couple of days.  Their stubborn wills were at odds and he knew that only part of his frustration stemmed from her relentless efforts towards the wedding.  These types of issues were certain to arise often along with their obstinate natures.  Nevertheless, he knew that Harrison spoke the truth.  Jo was certainly quite a woman and he loved that woman with all of his heart.  He turned to the man and nodded.  "Yeah.  I know I am."

            "Of course he does," Laurie said rather loudly, slapping Nick across the back and setting down his drink.  "I don't think that Jo would let him forget it!"

            Laughter ensued and another round of cards was dealt out.  Harrison stood, shaking his head.  "Not for me, boys.  I should probably go."

            "Ah, c'mon," Nick said, settling in and enjoying himself.  "If I can't back out, neither can you."

            "But I've got a paper to put out tomorrow."  Putting on his coat and grabbing his hat, he shook Nick's hand in a congratulatory manner.

            "Thank ya for comin'," Nick replied.

            "It was my pleasure.  Enjoy the rest of your day."

            As Harrison made his way out the door and they were finally somewhat alone, Nick leaned over to Laurie, suddenly serious.  "I need to talk to ya about somethin'."

            Laurie, not sensing the importance of the statement, merely laughed.  "About what?  Surely you're having a good time here, aren't you?"

            Nick nodded.  " 'Course I am.  And I really appreciate everythin' you've done.  But I needed to ask you somethin' about the weddin'."

            Laurie shook his head.  "I know exactly what you're going to say.  It's about Amy, isn't it?"

            "Amy?" Nick was baffled.

            "She's getting carried away with entire situation.  I knew she would be.  She did the exact same thing with our wedding."

            Nick sighed.  "No, it's not about Amy."  He paused, thinking it over.  "It about… well, it's about… Nan?"

            Laurie stared at Nick, completely astounded.  "Nan?  What does Nan have to do with this?"

            Nick stood.  "No, it's not about Nan…" He pointed in the direction of the tavern door.  "Nan's here."  The young girl spotted the two men and ran towards them.

"You're not allowed in here," Laurie said as she approached them.

"I know," she said, reaching them.  "It's just…" She looked at Nick.  "It's Mrs. Jo."


	6. Chapter 6

The gentle caress of Nick's thumb against her cheek began to pull Jo from her unconscious state.  She relaxed into his hand and slowly opened her eyes, finding Nick's baby blues staring back at her.

            "Hey there," he whispered tenderly.  He placed a light kiss on her forehead and smiled.

            "Where am I?" she murmured, her gaze searching behind him.

            "You're in Dr. Pierce's office."  He sighed.  "You collapsed."

            "Collapsed?" Jo attempted to sit up as another wave of dizziness struck her.  She fell back against the pillows, shaking her head clear.

            "Yeah.  Everybody's pretty worried about ya."

            "I ruined the party, didn't I?"

            Nick took her hands in his.  "Nah, you didn't."  He began to chuckle.  "Amy said she'd make sure all the presents were sent to Plumfield.  Ya didn't have time to open them, I guess."

            Jo smiled slowly as the room door opened and Dr. Pierce appeared from behind it.  "Well, it's good to see you're awake."  He wandered over to the other side of the bed.  "Can you remember anything that happened?" he asked as he began taking her pulse.

            Jo sighed.  "I can remember feeling nauseous and I couldn't catch my breath.  The room became blurry and that's about all."

            Dr. Pierce nodded and helped Jo into a sitting position.  "Mr. Riley has told me that you haven't been sleeping very well," he stated while using his stethoscope to listen to her breathing.

            "Or eatin'," Nick added quietly.

            "There has been a lot going on lately," Jo reasoned.  "And I guess things became a little overwhelming."  She looked sheepishly at Nick.

            "Any headaches? Vomiting?" 

            "No, nothing."  Jo shook her head.

            "Good."  Dr. Pierce stood and stepped towards the door.  "From what I can tell, Mrs. Bhaer, this is exhaustion.  But it can develop into something much worse.  You're more susceptible to illness in this condition so I'm recommending two days of complete bed rest.  And no more skipped meals."

            "Two days?" Jo asked, a little frustrated.

            "Jo…" Nick warned.

            She rolled her eyes.  "I understand.  Thank you."

            "Not a problem.  Let yourself rest just a little while longer and then you can go home."  Dr. Pierce nodded to the couple and quietly shut the door after him.

            Jo slumped back down, tears stinging her eyes.  "I just wanted everything to be perfect," she sniffled.

            Nick carefully grasped her arm, shifting from his chair to sit on the bed.  "It don't gotta be."

            Jo breathed in, her lips quivering.  "But…" she stopped, tears streamed down her cheeks.

            "No buts," he affirmed.  "You're more important to me than any wedding, Jo."  He tenderly stroked her face.  "The boys told me about the present.  I don't want it if it's gonna make ya sick."

            "It was supposed to be a surprise," she muttered.

            "They were concerned about ya.  Said you couldn't concentrate in class, always sleepin' in.  They didn't know what ta do."

            Jo closed her eyes.  "I know."  She sniffled a little and sighed.  "I want to go home."

            Nick nodded, squeezing her hands before standing.  "I'll let everyone know you're okay and get the wagon ready."  He leaned over and lightly kissed her eyelids.

            Jo sighed as Nick left the room.  Rolling over onto her side, her cheeks began to flush with the onset of crying.  However, the exhaustion she felt overtook her and when Nick returned he found her fast asleep.  He shook his head and resumed his seat next to her.  Reaching for her hand, he frowned.  "Two days, Jo.  Two days."

XXXXX

            "How are you feelin'?" Asia asked the next morning as she brought Jo a tray for breakfast.

            "Foolish," Jo muttered, sitting up in bed.  "I hate just lying here."

            "I know ya do.  But those are doctor's orders," Asia replied, tucking in some of the covers around the bed.  "I'll bring up your journal and some books."

            Jo stared at the food in front of her and then up at her friend.  "Asia, what am I going to do?"

            The housekeeper looked up, startled at the despair in her voice.  "What do you mean?"

            Jo sighed.  "I'm getting married in less than a week, five days in fact; two of which will be spent in bed.  I've got children to dress, decorations to shop for and a meal to plan.  How is everything going to get done?"

            Asia sat down on the bed and smiled.  "I've already taken care of the food and your sisters are dealin' with the decorations.  And as for the children," Asia chuckled, "I think they can dress themselves, Jo."

            The humour did nothing for Jo's mood.  "And what about Nick?  I won't get a chance to finish his gift."  She angrily pulled that the lace bedspread.  "It was probably a bad idea to begin with.  He wouldn't have liked it anyways."

            "Now don't be silly, Jo.  He will love the idea.  But it didn't have to be so big in the first place."

            "Nothing else seemed right enough at the time.  I want to give him something that will let him know how important he is to me, to everyone at Plumfield.  Something to show him how much we need him here; that we are, without a doubt, his family."

            Asia's eyes lit up with the prospects.  "I'll be right back.  Don't move!" And with that, she leaped to her feet and ran out the door.

            "Where can I go?" Jo muttered.  "Doctor's orders, remember?"  She picked at her food, not really wanting to eat.

            After only a few small bites of toast, Asia appeared in her doorway, clutching her journal, a pen and ink.  "Now you can tell him."  Jo looked at her quizzically.  "Jo, why not give Nick something that you've been doing for most of your life?  Tell him everything you've just told me – in the best way you know how."  Asia gave her the supplies and left the room with a sly smile and a knowing glance, leaving Jo to create Nick's wedding gift.

XXXXX

            Nick jumped from the wagon even before the horse had a chance to completely stop.  He could see Laurie through the window to his office and Nick hoped that it was late enough in the afternoon so that avoiding Laurie's clients would be possible.  Knocking on the door, he let himself inside and was greeted by a surprised Laurie, just packing up his belongings for the evening.  "Nick?"

            "Oh, hey.  I hope I'm not interruptin' anythin'."  Nick removed his hat, playing with the brim in a nervous manner.

            "Certainly not.  I just finished up with Mr. Atkins."  He motioned towards a chair across from his desk.  "How is Jo doing?"

            Nick took a seat and smiled.  "Better.  But I wouldn't want to be Asia right now.  Tryin' to keep Jo in bed is goin' to be a problem."

            "Wish her luck from me," Laurie chuckled as he took in Nick's apprehensive demeanor.  "So, what can I do for you?"

            Nick looked at his boots.  "Well, um… remember I said I needed to talk to you about somethin'?"  Laurie nodded.  "I was wondering if we could talk now."

            "Of course."  His forehead creased.  "Is something wrong?"

            "Well, ya see… I was thinkin' about Jo and the wedding and well… I realized that she's more experienced in this whole thing than I am."

            "Naturally," Laurie assured.  "The ceremony with Fritz was slightly less elaborate than yours will be but you can thank Amy for that."

            "No, that's not what I mean…" Nick sighed, frustrated.

            "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Laurie asked, his brotherly side taking over.

            "No!  'Course not!  I love Jo.  I'd never do anythin' like that to her."  He wasn't sure how to proceed.  "Uh, it's just that the wedding isn't the only thing I've never been through before."  Laurie looked confused.  "Things like the weddin' night…" Nick's face flushed with embarrassment.

            Laurie's face fell with realization.  "You mean you've never…"

            "Nope."

            "All those years out at sea and there wasn't even one woman…"

            Nick glared across the desk.  "Never," he replied, annoyance apparent in his tone.

            Laurie allowed the shock to sink in.  "I'm sorry Nick.  I guess I just thought a world traveler such as yourself would have… well, you know."

            "There were many of the guys that did," he snickered nervously.  "But I'm just not that type of man.  I wanted to make sure I loved her before… well ya know."  His gaze returned to the floor.  "And it's just that I don't want to disappoint Jo or… scare her.  So I was hopin'… maybe… you could give me a few pointers?"

            Laurie grinned.  "Of course.  I'll tell you whatever you want to know.  But I think you should also speak to Jo about this."

            "Ta Jo?"  Nick was a little mortified at the thought.

            "Don't worry Nick.  She'll understand and besides, it will make things a little easier, for the both of you."

            Nick nodded slowly, considering the plan.  "I guess maybe you're right."

            Laurie stood and grabbed his coat.  "How about we head over to the tavern?  It might be easier to talk over there."

            Nick smiled appreciatively.  "Thanks Laurie.  I owe ya one."

            "Don't mention it."  Laurie stepped towards the door, Nick following behind.  "If you're going to be my brother-in-law, we're going to need to stick together.  Those March women can be trouble!"

XXXXX

            "Shh, Nat!  We don't wanna wake anyone up!" Dan whispered as the two boys crept down the back stairs.  It was still very early in the morning; the clock reading three-thirty and they had forced themselves awake to finish some work.

            "I hope no one saw us leave," Nat replied, rounding the kitchen table and heading towards the cellar.  "They'll tell for sure."

            Dan led them down the ladder and groped for the lantern, which he lit and set in the center of the dirt floor.  "I'm glad Mrs. Jo never got the chance to clean all this up," he said looking around at all of the pieces to Nick's chair.

            "Yeah." Nat picked up a leg.  "Asia said that Mrs. Jo wanted her to bring it up to her bedroom."

            "I guess she really wants to give this to Nick!" Dan snickered.  He grabbed a piece of sandpaper and began scraping it over the seat.  "So I was thinkin' if we could get the legs done and put on the seat today then we can finish the back tomorrow."

            "That should be good.  The legs won't need much more work and it shouldn't take much to put it together."  Nat blew across the wood, ridding it of the dust.  "We've only got four more days."

            "It'll get done and we can surprise the both of them."

            Silence has past over them as they worked.  Both of the boys had realized the difficulty that had surrounded the collapse of their teacher.  They knew how passionate and determined she was about finishing the chair and considering their devotion to both their 'adopted' mother and father, Nat and Dan had decided to complete the gift, unbeknownst to anyone.

            "You think that Nick will like it?" Nat asked, choosing another section to sand.

            Dan looked at him and smiled.  " 'Course he will.  We just gotta make sure that it's sittin' next ta Mrs. Jo."

            "Definitely.  But we might need Asia's help with that part."

            "Ah, that don't matter.  Asia won't tell anyone."  Dan brushed off the seat.  "There!  That should do it.  Let's get these legs on."

            As Nat held the legs straight, Dan positioned the seat on top and carefully nailed it into place.  "Looks good.  We'll be finished before breakfast at this rate."

            Nat grinned.  "Yeah.  And maybe tomorrow we can start a little later on.  Get some more sleep."

            Dan yawned, placing in the last nail.  "Definitely."


	7. Chapter 7

The clicking of Jo's typewriter was the only sound that could be heard throughout the house.  Although it was early evening, most of the children had found their way out of doors, taking advantage of the quiet time to fish, hike or just goof around.  Jo, still ordered to remain in bed, had snuck downstairs, snapping up the chance to finish Nick's gift.

_My Dearest Nick,_

_            I Love You,_

_                        Not only for what you are,_

_                        But for what I am when I am with you._

_            I Love You,_

_                        Not only for what you have made of yourself,_

_                        But for what you are making of me_

            Heavy footsteps were heard outside the parlour room door and Jo gasped, knowing they were Nick's.  Tearing the paper from the machine and tucking it under her journal, she spun around in the chair and smiled guiltily as Nick stood on the threshold.  "I was going to go back to bed.  I promise," she said, looking at him hopefully.

            He grinned.  "I think you're old enough to decide when it's time for bed, don't you Jo?"  He watched as her shoulders relaxed and her lips turned up at the sides.  "I actually wanted to talk to ya."

            "Sure," she said, pushing the books to the side, hiding any evidence of her present.  "What about?"

            Nick approached her and taking her hands, helped her stand.  "Come.  Sit with me."  He led her to the fireplace and they both sat down in front of the flames.

            "Is something wrong?"  Jo inquired as she watched him stare blankly into space.

            After a moment, Nick shook his head.  "No, nothin' is really wrong."  He looked towards her.  "I went into town yesterday and spoke ta Laurie."  She nodded urging him to continue.  "Ya see, I was worried about some things… some things about the wedding."

            "There isn't any reason to be worried.  Everything should go well…" Jo tried to reassure him.

            "But there are some things you just can't control."  Nick swallowed, trying to hide his nervousness.  "Especially when it comes to experiences."  He looked at her gently.  "You're a lot more familiar with this whole marriage thing than I am, Jo.  In several aspects… And well, I was hopin' that we could take it slow."  He glanced off to the side.

            "Slow?"

            "Well, yeah.  Considerin' I've never done anything like **that **before."  The emphasis caused a gradual understanding in Jo's mind and she regarded him warmly.  

            "You mean… the wedding night…" Her voice produced more of a statement than a question.

            "Yeah," Nick answered, somewhat awaiting laughter as a response.

            She smiled soothingly and reached out to take his hands.  "Thank you," she said simply.

            "Thank you?" The shock of her reaction overcame him.

            "Yes…thank you.  This means a lot to me."

            "It does?"  Nick's confusion grew.

            "Of course.  I'm honoured, not only for… you know…" She blushed.  "But also that you trust me enough to talk to me."

            Nick gave a nervous laugh.  "I was worried about disappointin' ya."

            She brushed his cheek lightly with her fingertips.  "You could never disappoint me, Nick."

            He smiled sheepishly.  "Glad to know that."  He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly on the head.  "So, only three more days, huh?" Nick said with a suggestive tone.

            Jo giggled.  "Yep," she sighed and sunk into him, snuggling her head into his chest.

            "Yep?" he questioned with a chuckle.  "Good.  'Cause I don't know if I can wait any longer."

            Jo looked at him incredulously.  "Nick!" she scolded.

            "Ta marry ya, I mean."  He shook her teasingly.  "You know Jo, you shouldn't…" A sharp, quick knock on the door interrupted the couple's conversation.  "You expectin' someone?"

            "No.  Not tonight."  Nick released her as they stood and went to the door.  "Who is it?" Jo asked as Nick protectively placed himself between her and the unknown guest.

            "Hopefully your new brother-in-law," a deep, southern voice said from the other side.  Nick's face lit up with recognition and he quickly turned the handle to reveal Ben standing on the other side.  "That is, if my brother doesn't chicken out first."

            "Not a chance!" Nick cried as he pulled Ben inside and drew him into a big hug.  Freeing him, he smiled.  "I can't believe you're here!"

            "I almost didn't make it.  We were steered off course and ended up in North Africa.  We were three weeks late getting to Scotland and when I finally got your letter, I had to catch the first boat here."  He turned to Jo.  "But I couldn't miss this," he said, smiling.  "Jo…"

            "Ben…" she replied as she hugged him.  "He wanted you here, so badly," she whispered into Ben's ear.

            "It's my pleasure…" Ben grinned at Nick.  "So ya finally came to your senses, huh?"

            "How could I not?" He beamed, looking at Jo.

            "Took ya long enough," Ben scolded, slapping Nick on the back.  The trio wandered into parlour.  "So, is everything all set?"

            "Basically.  Just some last minute details to plan," Jo explained, her eyes drooping at the thought.  She yawned cautiously but was noticed by Nick who gave her a watchful glance.

            "Yeah, which will get done with or without your help," Nick warned, a softness in his voice.  "Up to bed."

            Jo smiled and shook her head.  "I'm going."  She turned to Ben.  "The guest room is empty if you would rather stay there."

            "Ah," Ben replied, "the barn is good enough for me."  Realizing the couple needed a moment alone, he started for the door.  "I'll just grab my stuff and take it out.  Barn's where I left it, ain't it?"

            " 'Course it is," Nick laughed.  "I'll join ya in a minute."

            As Ben left, Nick took Jo's hand and led her towards the stairs.  "I want ya to sleep."

            "I've been sleeping for two days," Jo reminded.  "But I will."

            He smiled and held her for a few moments.  "I love you."

            "I love you too," she murmured into his chest.  "I'll see you in the morning."

            Nick let go of her and shooed Jo up the stairs.  He grinned.  "I'll be right where ya left me."

XXXXX

            The barn door swung open as Ben began shuffling around his baggage in the tiny room.  Nick appeared from the other side and went to assist his brother in shifting over one of the cots.  "Jo been sick?" Ben asked, searching Nick's face for the truth.  "She don't look well."

            He sighed and slumped down on the bed.  "Yeah, well...  She's been pushing herself getting prepared for this weddin' and it got outta hand."  Nick rubbed a hand over his face. "Kinda my fault considerin' it's mostly for me.  She just wants everythin' to be special."

            Ben grinned.  "That's a woman for ya.  Wanting everything just so."

            "Actually, it's kinda nice," Nick said, rolling his eyes.  "I mean, no one's ever done so much for me as Jo has."  Nick looked hopefully at his brother.  "So…" he urged, waiting for something.

            "So…?" Ben paused, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear.  He chuckled.  "I've got it right here in my pack."  Ben tossed Nick the bag.

            "You're sure you're okay with this?" Nick dug through his brother's belongings, finally producing a small cloth pouch from the bottom.

            "Of course I am."  Ben took a seat next to Nick, grabbing the possession from his hands.  "Ma would've wanted you to have this."  He opened the pouch, turning out a delicate gold chain and locket.

            "But she gave it to you."

            Ben shook his head.  "It was meant for Sam.  Since she died before Ma could give it to her, I think it should probably go to the first daughter-in-law."  He gently laid the necklace into his older brother's hands.

            Nick smiled.  "Really?"

            "Sure."  Ben began to pace the room, nervously wringing his hands.  "You don't know how many times I almost lost that."  Nick's eyes lowered, knowing what his brother was going to say.  "There were many poker games that I… well, it was temptin'."

            "Why didn't ya?" Nick asked softly.  He had wondered whether or not the locket would actually make it into his hands.  After sending the wedding announcement to Ben, Nick had included a short letter, asking his brother to help him in giving Jo the best present he could think of.  However, he was uncertain of its whereabouts, part of him questioning whether this was the reason why he hadn't heard from Ben for so long.

            "Don't get me wrong… I did a couple of times.  But just before all of the bets were placed, I always grabbed it back."  Ben sighed.  "I guess I knew Ma would be so disappointed in me.  Sam too.  She loved that thing."

            "Yeah, I remember.  Used ta insist on holdin' it if Ma took it off.  Always said that she didn't want it goin' missin'."

            "Exactly."  Ben paused for a few moments, a respectful quietness falling upon them both.  Finally Ben stepped towards the door, smiling.  "You think that Asia's got any coffee left on the stove?"

            Nick stood after gently returning the necklace to its pouch and placing it safely underneath his pillow.  "Of course there is.  Probably some stew left from supper too."

            As they left the room, Nick patted Ben on the back.  "I'm glad you're here."

            "Me too," Ben replied, suddenly walking a few steps faster.  "I sure did miss Asia's cookin'!"


	8. Chapter 8

Plumfield had been a flurry of activity for the past few days but things started to calm as the entire family gathered together for dinner the evening before the wedding.  Meg and Amy assisted Asia in the kitchen while the children set the long dining table with plates to the end.  Jo supervised most of the commotion at the same time anxiously awaiting the arrival of her parents while Nick had discovered that the best place for the men was outside so Laurie, Ben and himself stuck to the porch waiting for the call to eat.  

            Finally everything came to a halt as the food was carried to the table and everyone began to take their seats.  Jo strolled in, carrying the potatoes, shocked to find an empty space to her right.  With a look she questioned Nick who was standing off to the side.  "They won't let me sit down," he whispered, shrugging.

            Confusion was soon abated as Nat and Dan appeared in the doorway, smiles of mischief playing on their lips.  Everyone quieted as they stepped apart and produced a completed chair, still gleaming with coats of stain.  Jo gasped as tears formed in her eyes and she rushed over to embrace her students.  "We couldn't let it go unfinished," Nat said as he was held tightly.

            "Thank you," Jo spoke softly, overcome.

            "You boys did that yourselves?" Nick asked, not quite realizing the meaning of the chair.

            "It's for you," Jo replied, her hopes rising as she looked into his eyes.  "To go at the table."

            "Yeah.  It was Mrs. Jo's idea.  We just helped her out a little," Dan said, picking up the chair and setting it down at the vacant spot.

            "Wow," Nick murmured.  He followed Dan and ran a hand over the wood.  "Looks wonderful." 

            "It's nothin' complicated.  Just sturdy," Dan commented as he winked as Jo.  Her smile was wide as everyone resumed their seats, Nick taking her hand as she began to say Grace.

"Dear Lord,

We thank you for the family that you have gathered here today.  Time has brought many changes for us all and as many of us begin new endeavors, we thank you for the moments we have shared and for bringing us together as a family.  Thank you for truly blessing each and every one us and may we always remember that this is our home and all of the joys that accompany that comfort.  God bless us.

Amen."

"Let's eat!" she announced as the food was dug into.  

Jo looked to Nick, his eyes glistening with pride.  "You never cease to amaze me," he said, kissing her hand that he still held within his own.

"I thought you said you knew about the gift."

"The boys told me you were up to somethin' but wouldn't tell me what it was.  I guess they didn't want to spoil the surprise."

            Jo grinned as she watched those that she loved the most in the world take part in some thing so simple as dinner.  She found such solace in the act and so much joy that those in her life were there to share it.  Tears glazed her eyes once again and she looked towards Nick whose expression was much the same as her own.  He sighed as she passed him a bowl.  "What are you thinking?" she asked, slightly concerned.

            Nick shook his head in reassurance.  "I was thinkin'… this definitely feels like home ta me."

XXXXX

"Hey," Nick said as he caught Jo's arm while she cleared the table from the recently finished dinner.  "Can I see ya in the parlour for a minute?"

Jo gave him a puzzled look but complied, handing over her dishes to Nan who was passing through the doorway.  Nick simply smiled and guided Jo through the house and into the empty room.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.  

Nick said nothing but led her to a chair and sat her down.  He knelt before her, the firelight dancing off his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small cloth pouch.  "I wanted to give ya somethin'."  Nick carefully opened the bag and turning Jo's palms upright, gently poured the contents onto her hands.

After a few moments of astonishment, Jo's lips curved at the corners.  "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Nick watched with satisfaction as she rolled it over, looking at the necklace with an affectionate countenance.  "It was my mother's," he said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to give this away?  It must mean so much to you…"

"So do you."  He picked it up from her fingers and carefully undid the tiny clasp.  " 'Sides, I'm sure that she would want you to have it."  He stood and walked around the back of Jo's chair, gently draping the necklace around her neck and refastening it.  "She would've loved ya, Jo."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."  Nick leaned against the back of the chair, his strong hands wrapping themselves around her shoulders.  "Actually, ya kind of remind me of Sam…"

"Sam?" Jo asked thoughtfully.  "Your sister, right?"

"Yeah.  Samantha was stubborn, just like you are."  Jo rolled her eyes and playfully slapped at his hand.  "Even had the same pretty brown eyes.  I can still remember the way she used ta look at me, especially when she wanted somethin'."  He chuckled.  "But it was kinda hard to resist her.  She was far too sweet natured to say no ta."  Nick became quiet at the memories.

"You miss her, don't you?" Jo whispered.

"Yeah… I do…  my folks too.  With Ben bein' my only real family, I wish they were here to see all this."

"That's why I wanted to build the chair, Nick," Jo said, trying to comfort him.  She turned in her seat and tugging at his hands, pulled him over to the side of the chair, bringing him to her eyelevel.  "You are very much apart of our family and I wanted you to think of all of us as your own."

"Ya know I already do, Jo.  It's just different.  You've got folks here that have seen ya grow up."  He tenderly kissed her hands.  "But someday I get ta watch my own…"

Jo sighed contently and carefully stood, constantly keeping her eyes on Nick.  "Now I've got something for you."  She wandered over to the corner desk and after opening a small drawer, produced a delicate sheet of paper, wrapped in a bright red ribbon. 

"But you already got me somethin'," Nick protested.

Jo blushed.  "I didn't actually think that the chair would get finished.  So, I had to improvise."  She passed the gift over to him and stared anxiously as he took Jo's seat and untied the ribbon.

Nick smiled, taking in the neatly typed poem.  He handed it back to Jo.  "Read it ta me."

Her cheeks grew more crimson as she slowly nodded and began to read:

_My Dearest Nick,_

_            I Love You,_

_                        Not only for what you are,_

_                        But for what I am when I am with you._

_I Love You,_

_            Not only for what you have made of yourself,_

_            But for what you are making of me._

_I Love You_

_            For the part of me that you bring out;_

_            I love you for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart_

_            And passing over all the foolish, weak things_

_            That you can't help dimly seeing there,_

_            And for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings_

_            That no one else had looked quite far enough to find._

_I Love You_

_            Because you have done more than any creed_

_            Could have done to make me good,_

_            And more than any fate could have done_

_            To make me happy._

_You have done it by being yourself._

_            Perhaps that is what being a friend means,_

_            After all._

            Jo looked hopefully to Nick, slightly worried as to his reaction.  "I wanted you to know…" she whispered, watching her feet,  "I wanted you know that you are my best friend, Nick.  And I couldn't imagine marrying anyone who wasn't."

            A slow grin formed on Nick's face and he stood, making his way towards his soon-to-be wife.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to him, holding onto her tightly.  After several moments of blissful silence, a mischievous smile appeared on Nick's face.  "So, ya mean I even come before your sisters?

            "Nick!"  Jo looked at him, shocked.  Then suddenly her eyes squinted in playful manner and a smile adorned her face.  "Of course not.  My sisters will always be first. Then Marmee and Father, Asia, the lady down the street…"


	9. Chapter 9

The sun's rays reached through Jo's bedroom window, awakening her gently and slowly the next morning.  As the blur of sleep was cleared from her mind, Jo grinned, realizing the event of the day.  She glanced down beside her, looking at the empty space and warming to the fact that it was the last night that the spot would be vacant.  She gradually got out of bed, putting on her dressing gown and going straight for the window.

            The day was perfect.  Only wisps of clouds covered the sky and a light breeze tousled her hair as Jo threw open the frame and breathed in the summer air.  She smiled, pleased with the situation and knowing, aside from all the busy work, the day would turn out just fine.

            "If you look out that window any farther, you're gonna fall right out of this room," Asia said, startling Jo from her reverie.  The housekeeper came in with a breakfast tray laden with Jo's favourites and set it down on the bed.  "I'm makin' you eat up here.  That way there won't be no risk of runnin' into him."

            Jo grinned and sat upon the sheets.  "That is such a ridiculous tradition."

            "Ridiculous or not, your sisters would have my neck if you even saw his foot."  Asia took a seat next to her friend.  "So, what time should I be expectin' everyone?"

            Jo picked up a piece of toast.  "Well, Meg and Amy said that they would be over some time this morning along with Laurie.  He is going to help Nick with the archway.  Hopefully by that time we can have most of the decorations put out and things prepared."

            "The kids can help.  'Sides, there shouldn't be much to finish and this is your day," Asia said as she stood.  "You're not goin' to lift a finger!"  She went to the door.  "You make sure he's outta this house before you come down."  Asia wagged her finger at the bride.  "And not a moment sooner!"

            Jo rolled her eyes and began to eat as Asia left the room.  She could hear the usual morning commotion underneath her bed.  It was a little strange knowing that **this** commotion was all for her and that in just a few hours she would be spending the rest of her life with someone else.  She had grown accustom to being on "her own" in some respects but that longing to be married, the feeling of truly belonging to someone, was awaiting for the second to be satisfied and that was something her independent nature could not deny.  

            Jo looked up and noticing the wedding gown hanging from her wardrobe, a wide smile appeared upon her face.  She couldn't remember feeling the type of excitement she was now, with Fritz.  Not that she didn't love him completely but there was something different this time around.  Nick had been through so much with her and had known him a lot longer than she had known Fritz.  Finding herself at this point felt right and she desperately wanted to bring everything together.  

            A loud crash from downstairs caused Jo to jump slightly, upsetting the tray that sat in front of her.  As she began to clean up the spilt orange juice, Jo sighed and shook her head.  _This is definitely going to be quite a day_.

XXXXX

            Nick paced back and forth, wringing his hands.  It was almost one; the wedding was to begin in an hour and after putting up the archway in the garden, Nick began to feel a little overwhelmed.  He took notice of the rows upon rows of tables and chairs for the awaiting guests, the decorations that hung from every point along the house and now his suit that was laid across his bed.  This was all really happening and he knew that grooms normally became a little anxious before their wedding.  However, the butterflies in Nick's stomach were testimony to the fact that he was feeling a little more than anxiety.

            A knock on the door made Nick jump a few feet and he turned to see Ben coming into the room.  His brother smiled as he realized his brother's state.  "You a little nervous?" Ben asked, closing the door behind him.

            Nick rolled his eyes.  "Maybe just a little."

            "There's nothing to be worried about…"

            "I ain't worried," Nick interrupted.  "I'm just… well… nervous."  He wrung his hands.  "You seen Jo yet?"

            "Nah," Ben said with a laugh.  "They won't even let me into the house."  He noticed Nick's suit lying on the bed.  "Ain't ya gonna get dressed?" 

            "Yeah, just give me some time."  Nick picked up his shirt.  "I can't believe this is really happenin'."

            Ben stood beside his brother and gripped his shoulder.  "Ma and Pa would be real proud of ya.  You've made a good life for yourself, Nick."

            "You'll do the same.  Ya already are."

            Silence hung in the air, expressing appreciation, as Nick began to dress.  Ben dug out his best clothing, which in its entirety, wasn't much and prepared himself to stand at the altar, feeling just as honoured as if it was his own wedding.

            A knock at the door announced the presence of Laurie, who, when opening the door, appeared with a grieved look and a handful of flowers.  "Amy is making me pass these out.  She wants you to wear them," he said, sighing.

            "Flowers?" Ben snorted.  "Nobody said anythin' about flowers."

            Nick instead, shrugged.  "They look kinda nice, I guess," he said, taking a few from Laurie and putting them in his jacket pocket.

            "Makes ya look sorta classy, Nick," Ben replied, laughing as he did the same.

            "So, are you ready?" Laurie asked.

            "As I'm gonna be."  Nick straightened his jacket and tie and stepped towards the door.  He sighed loudly.  "Let's get this thing started."


	10. Chapter 10

The music from Nat's violin swelled as the guests began taking their seats on the back lawn of Plumfield.  The archway stood beautifully before them, lilacs, daisies and various wild flowers adorning the sides.  Father Lewis stood at the front and to his left were Nick and Ben, whispering to one another, slightly embarrassed at the fact that they were now the center of attention.  The front few rows of chairs were filled with family, the children having a difficult time deciding which seat would be best to watch the event.

            The low murmurs stopped as the ceremony began.  Rob led the procession, his tiny suit obviously bothersome as he tugged at the collar.  He hurried down the aisle with Meg and Amy soon after.  Jo had tried to make the difficult decision of which sister to choose as her matron of honour.  However, the fact that conventionality was definitely not her strong suit, both sisters were chosen.  The women were dressed in a blue satin, which Amy had insisted on buying along with the young girls' pinafores.  Meg had wanted to fashion her own but having Jo's gown to contend with made Amy's offer irresistible.  The sisters bustled down towards the altar, grinning at Nick and Ben as they passed by. 

            At last Jo appeared on her father's arm, a nervous smile on her lips as she noticed the crowd.  The dress fit her perfectly and Meg had done up Jo's hair, completing the effect with traces of Baby's Breath nestled in amongst her curls.  As they strolled down the aisle, Jo caught Nick's gaze and smiled while he stared intently upon her.  She kept her eyes locked with his as they finally reached the front and after giving her father a gentle kiss on the cheek, Jo found Nick's hand.

            "You are so beautiful," he whispered to her.  They turned to Father Lewis as he began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to witness the joining of these two very special people, Nicholas Riley and Josephine Bhaer in Holy Matrimony.  The union of marriage is one of trust, honour and love and is a true blessing that God has intended and bestowed upon two of his children. – If any among you can show just cause why these two should not be lawfully married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  The crowd was silent until the strong smell of the flowers that Amy had been so adamant about began to tickle Rob's nose and the poor boy was enveloped into a fit of sneezes.  The timing was unmistakable and giggles erupted throughout the guests.  The young boy turned eight shades of red and he looked to Nick for relief from the embarrassment.  Nick tousled his hair and smiled at Jo who couldn't help herself but join in the laughter.

"We'll take that as a 'no'," Father Lewis chuckled.  "Let's continue.  Please join hands."  Jo and Nick faced one another, lacing their fingers together.  "Do you, Nicholas, take Josephine to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

Nick looked deeply into Jo's eyes; all nervousness had vanished.  "I do."

"And do you, Josephine, take Nicholas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

Jo smiled gently and nodded.  "I do."

Father Lewis looked to Ben.  "The ring, please."

Ben dug through this pockets, a twinkle in his eye, until he found the cloth bag and carefully removed the gold band, handing it to the priest.

"The ring is a symbol of a never ending love that two people share.  Lord, bless this ring as a sign of the vows that have been expressed as this man and this woman bind themselves as one."  Father Lewis placed the ring into Nick's possession.  He took Jo's left hand and slowly slipped it onto her finger.  She smiled sweetly, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"With the expression of vows and the exchange of the ring, the union is complete.  For those whom God has joined, may no one put asunder."  Father Lewis grinned at the couple.  "I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

"I think I can handle that," Nick joked.  With hands still locked together, Nick gently brought his lips to Jo's and with more tenderness than ever before, expressed his devotion to the woman before him.  Jo's eyes fluttered shut as Nick enveloped her in a kiss that made her knees grow weak.  However, before it could be considered improper, Nick slowly broke the kiss and smiled lovingly at his new wife.  Applause ensued as the newlyweds made their way back down the aisle and after climbing the back steps of Plumfield, somewhat out of sight, Nick pulled Jo into another gentle embrace.  And before leaning in towards her for another loving kiss, he whispered into her ear, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

XXXXX

            The tables were quickly cleared after dinner and the band took their place in the far corner of the yard.  As they warmed up their instruments, the bride and groom appeared in the center of a makeshift dance floor, Jo's long, ivory train bustled onto the back of her dress.  Throughout the meal, Jo could hardly contain her joy as guests approached the couple with congratulations and best wishes.  She kept her hand tightly within Nick's, not wanting to let go, fearing that the entire fantasy was a dream and at any minute her pleasure and delight would slip away.

            The music began and Nick swept Jo up in his arms, spinning her around the floor, much in the same way he had the night he proposed.  The expression on his face made Jo giggle and Nick reacted with shock.  "What's so funny?" he asked, dancing between the guests that had taken the floor.

            Jo smiled sweetly.  "You."

            "Me?"  Nick chuckled.  "Well, I'm glad I could be so hilarious for ya."

            "It's not that.  It's your face…" Jo wasn't making the situation any better.

            "Now I _look_ funny…"

            "No, I didn't mean it like that.  The look in your eyes…well, it's one of…"

            "Happiness?" Nick interrupted.

            "Well, yes but there's more." Jo paused, not sure of the words.  "There is a sparkle, like children get on Christmas…"

            "It feels like Christmas."  Nick swung her around a couple of times before planting a soft kiss on her lips.  "And there doesn't even have ta be any mistletoe."

            Jo blushed lightly and slapped him on the arm.  The playful banter continued until a gentle tug on Nick's sleeve pulled them from their reverie.  The couple looked down to see Rob standing beside them, a large grin on his face.

            "Can I dance with you, Mama?" he asked. 

            Jo looked to Nick, who nodded insistently and stepped away, giving Rob Jo's hand.  "Be careful," he whispered loudly to the young boy, "She'll step on your feet."  Rob giggled as Nick walked away.

            "Are you having fun?" Jo asked her son, who now came up to her elbows.

            "Yep.  I've already danced with Daisy!"

            Jo chuckled, imagining the two children gawkily trying to keep in step with the adults.  "I bet she's a much better dancer than your mother."

            Rob thought for a few moments and shook his head.  "Nah.  She's doesn't know all the steps."  Jo grinned.  "Mama?"

            "Yes, Sweetheart?"

            Rob looked up at his mother, his forehead creased.  "You still love Papa, don't you?"

            Jo stopped suddenly, regret filling her frame.  She had been afraid of this very situation.  Although she had told Rob of the circumstances that surrounded the wedding, Jo was not confident that her son completely understood.  "Of course I do.  I will always love your father.  That will never change."

            Rob nodded, the crease still present.  "But you love Nick, right?"

            Jo swallowed hard.  "Yes, I do."

            Rob looked at his feet.  "Do you think Papa would be mad if I loved Nick like I love Papa?"

            Jo's eyes grew large with shock and lowered herself to eyelevel with Rob.  "No, definitely not.  Your papa would be happy that someone was in your life who you cared for, just like a father."

            " 'Cause Nick can teach me the stuff that I need to know since Papa **isn't** here, right?"  A smile reappeared on Rob's face.

            "Right."  Jo kissed him on the cheek.  She looked him in the eyes.  "Your papa would be so proud of you."

            Rob beamed as Jo stood to resume their dance.  "Mama?" Rob asked once again.

            "Yes Sweetheart?" Jo dreaded his next question.

            The young boy looked around and then back to his mother.  "Can I have another piece of cake?"  Innocence filled his voice.

            Jo sighed with relief and nodded.  "Go on."  The young boy took off in search of sweets.  Jo called after him.  "But I want another dance!"

            Nick strolled up after seeing Rob run off.  "What was that all about?"

            Jo merely shook her head.  "He wanted more cake."

            Nick laughed, pulling his wife into another dance.  "Yeah right," Nick said with sarcasm.  "I knew you'd step on his feet!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Can I see you two for a moment?" Laurie asked after he had found Nick and Jo still on the dance floor.

            "Certainly," Jo replied and taking Nick's hand, followed her brother-in-law off to the side, away from the bustle.  "Everything all right?"

            A sly smile adorned Laurie's face.  "Of course," he said innocently.  He mysteriously looked around him and then withdrew from his coat pocket a set of keys.  Handing them to Nick, he grinned.

            "What's this?" Nick questioned.

            "Well," Laurie began, "your honeymoon in Boston doesn't start until Monday, does it?"  Jo nodded in verification but was still confused.  Laurie merely chuckled.  "A newlywed couple does not get a lot of privacy in a school full of children.  So, those are the keys to the best room at the hotel.  Of course it won't be as spectacular as the one in Boston but…"

            Nick shook his head.  "Laurie, we can't take this."

            "Why not?  Consider it a gift… my wedding gift to the two of you."

            "Laurie," Jo warned.  "You shouldn't have done this."

            "Of course I should have.  It was the best thing I could have done."  Laurie smiled knowingly at Nick and then walked away, putting an end to any further discussion of the matter.

            Nick looked at Jo, a light blush on his cheeks.  She patted him on the arm, understanding his embarrassment, and took the keys from his hand, shoving them in his coat pocket.  "We'll worry about these a little later on," she said.

            He let out a sigh of relief and led Jo towards the tables just as Ben decided to climb atop a chair, a glass of wine in his hand.  Clinking the glass with a fork, he attempted to get the attention of the crowd.  "I'd like to make a toast," he shouted.  The voices grew dim and everyone turned to watch the best man.

            "To my big brother, Nick." Ben nodded at Nick, who rolled his eyes and snickered at his brother's spectacle.  Jo, as she stood in front of her husband, playfully elbowed Nick in the ribs, trying to get him to behave.

            "I always thought I'd be the one who would get married first  - 'cause Nick never really had a way with women."  The crowd laughed, as Nick's cheeks grew red once more.  Ben quieted them with a raised hand.  "But that was mostly because he was always lookin' after me. --- I thank you for that, Nick.  You never gave up on me and I regret the fact that you wasted so much time.  But I like to think that I had a little hand with destiny.  Otherwise, ya might not have met Jo."  Nick grinned widely, agreeing with his brother.  "Hold on ta that one, Nick.  She's pretty special."  Ben looked serious as he spoke, a glimmer of tears glazed over his eyes.  He raised his glass high in the air.  "To Nick and Jo."

            "To Nick and Jo," the crowd repeated, toasting the bride and groom.

            Nick approached his brother as Ben got down from his chair.  "Thanks, Ben," Nick said, pulling him into a hug.  

            "I meant every word."  Ben's voice suddenly turned mischievous.  "Especially the part about me getting married first."

            Nick shook his head and sighed, walking with Ben towards the house.  "Ya just had to bring all that up, didn't ya?"

XXXXX

            Dusk seeped over Plumfield estate and the wedding guests slowly began to leave.  Jo and Nick stood in the lane as the Marches said one last goodbye to their daughter and new son-in-law.

            "It was simply wonderful, dear."  Mrs. March patted Jo's hand.  "Very beautiful."

            "Thank you Marmee.  It _was_ wonderful," Jo concurred, grabbing Nick's arm.

            Mr. March offered his hand to Nick, giving him a solid shake.  "You take care of my little Jo," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

            "I will, Sir," Nick reassured.

            Mr. March drew his daughter into a big hug.  "You looked beautiful, Sweetheart.  We are very happy for you."

            "Thank you, Father.  We will see you soon."  Jo gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek as Mr. March helped his wife into the carriage.

            As the bride's parents rode away, Laurie stepped down from the front porch along with his wife.  "All right you two, it is time for you to get going. "

            Jo shook her head.  "There is still so much to clean up."

            "Nonsense," Amy retorted, grabbing Jo's arm and dragging her towards the house.  "We can handle everything from here.  Your bags are already packed and Dan is getting the wagon ready.  There is nothing more you can do."

            Jo rolled her eyes.  "I think they are trying to get rid of us."

            Nick snickered.  "Well, that's just fine with me."


	12. Chapter 12

The hallway seemed quite long to Nick as he and his new wife made their way towards the honeymoon suite.  Jo noticed that he had become rather quiet as they rode into town and now she could feel the clamminess of his hand against her own.  She smiled gently while Nick fumbled through his pockets, trying to find the keys.

            "Oh, here they are," he said bashfully, producing the sought item in his hand.  The key found the lock and Nick opened the door, revealing a beautifully decorated room, complete with a crackling fire and tulips scattered on almost every table.

            "It's amazing," Jo began, attempting to make her way through the doorway.  

Nick caught her arm and with a mischievously raised eyebrow, smiled.  "Aren't you forgetting somethin'?" he asked slyly.  Jo looked at him questioningly.  "Isn't there some sort of tradition about the groom carryin' the bride over the threshold?"

Jo giggled.  "It's just a silly custom."

"I don't think it's so silly," Nick replied, sweeping Jo off her feet and carrying her into the room.

The canopy bed was littered with pillows, which were coupled with a flowing satin comforter.  Nick brought his lips tenderly to Jo's as he made his way towards the bed and reluctantly set her onto her feet.  Jo broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes for several moments before tearing them away and taking a long look around the room.  "Laurie has done too much."

"Yeah, he has," Nick spoke somewhat distractedly.  He released Jo's waist and slowly wandered towards the fireplace, his gaze fixed on the orange flames.

After taking in all of the awe of the room, Jo began to miss the presence of her husband and turned to find him.  "Nick?" she asked quietly.  "Are you okay?"

His head merely nodded up and down and Jo filled with concern.  "What is it?"  She made her way to him, reaching out to grasp his shoulder.  She could feel his muscles tense up and then relax as she touched him.  "What's wrong?"

Nick turned to face her, his eyes guarding his true feelings.  Shaking his head slowly, a small grin played upon his lips and Nick affectionately looked Jo over.  "You're my wife…" he whispered.

"Yes," Jo replied, somewhat relieved but confused at Nick's state of mind.

"You're my wife," he said again slowly, all the while advancing towards her and framing Jo's face with his hands.  She nodded again but this time noticed a new look in Nick's eyes.  Nick had always regarded Jo with tenderness and affection but now she saw a new and exciting passion that he had repressed throughout their relationship.  There was the loving want of a man, which could only be expressed now that they were husband and wife.  Jo smiled as Nick lowered his lips once more onto hers and passionately kissed her, his arms moving from her face to around her waist and back.

"I love you so much," Nick murmured between kisses.

"I love you too," Jo breathed as Nick suddenly swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed.  After lowering her onto the covers, Nick removed his jacket, throwing it onto a nearby chair and bashfully climbed onto the bed beside Jo.  She looked at him and tentatively placed her hand on his chest.  She watched his reaction as she carefully undid the buttons of his dress shirt.  Jo loved this man with all of her heart and wanted him to be as comfortable with her as possible.  Nick responded by tenderly caressing Jo's cheek with his thumb and gently kissing her lips.

"Is this okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

Jo let out a contented breath and nodded.  "We can take this slow," she reassured him.  Nick nodded once more and lifting himself up onto his forearms, he leaned over to blow out the candle on the side table. His actions sent the room into a romantic darkness and left the newlyweds to their first night as one.

XXXXX

            The sunlight streamed through a side window, hitting Jo's face and gently making her aware of the new morning.  As she regained her senses, she realized that she wasn't in her own bed and most importantly that she was no longer alone.  Jo's head lay atop Nick's chest and she savoured the feeling of being so close to him.  His arms were wrapped tightly around her back and she grinned as she felt his heartbeat against her cheek.  The rhythm had almost sent Jo back to sleep when Nick's fingers began to caress her bare arm.  His hand moved underneath her camisole and gently rubbed her back.  "So, this is what it's like to be married," he murmured, kissing the top of Jo's head.

            Jo smiled.  "Trust me," she said quietly.  "It gets better."  She sighed contently and snuggled into her husband.

            "Are you cold?" Nick asked, pulling the covers up around them.

            "No, not anymore."

            The couple laid in silence for quite some time, just enjoying the closeness of one another.  Jo's eyes slowly shut as Nick stroked her back and her gentle caress on his chest became slower while the blissful feeling enveloped her.  She had missed this.  Since Fritz's death, a part of her had longed for the togetherness of marriage, the presence of two strong arms in the morning and the comfort of sharing a bed.  Now it was like she had never been alone.

            "Do ya think anyone would miss us if we didn't leave here today?" Nick whispered, unsure whether his wife was still awake.

            "Hmmm," Jo hummed, considering the idea.  "I wouldn't mind it."

            "It's settled then," Nick said firmly. 

            "What time _is_ it?" Jo asked dreamily, not really caring but still inquisitive.

            Nick took a look around the room.  "Looks ta me like it's probably around nine o'clock.  Maybe ten."

            "The children have probably had breakfast by now."

            "Awww, c'mon Jo.  Let's not think about the children."  Nick cuddled her closer.  "But now that you mention it, I am getting a little hungry."

            Jo's eyes lit up.  She looked up to face him and grinned.  "Breakfast in bed?" she asked, excitedly.

            Nick couldn't help but smile.  "Of course," he replied, reluctantly letting go of his wife and stepping out of bed.  "I'll be back before ya know it."  Nick dressed and went to the door.  "Keep my place warm."  

            Jo merely nodded as Nick left the room.  She sighed and rolled onto her side.  She already missed his presence next to her.  It was strange as she thought back to the previous night.  Things had been somewhat awkward; she knew they would be.  However, for all of Nick's anxieties, Jo felt that the two of them had been made for each other.  She couldn't imagine being with anyone else and to her surprise, she had begun to believe that Fritz's death had been destiny.  Of course she missed Fritz with all of her heart and nothing could ever change that.  But since her feelings for Nick had become more than just "hints", Jo knew that she was meant to be with him.  And after the previous evening, there wasn't a doubt.

            Jo closed her eyes, feeling slightly tired due to a lack of motivation.  She didn't need to see him to actually know that Nick had returned.  A smile adorned her face for a few moments and when she did open her eyes, she saw Nick standing before her, a picnic basket in hand.

            "That was quick," Jo stated, sitting up against the pillows.

            "Laurie thought of everythin'," Nick replied, setting the basket onto the bed and digging through it.  He produced freshly baked muffins, fruit and a bottle of orange juice.  "Looks good."

            Jo nodded in agreement and scooted across the bed to allow Nick to sit.  The couple dug into the meal, Nick feeding Jo the delicate strawberries and Jo returning the favour with muffins but deliberately missing his mouth.

            "Thanks a lot," Nick said, muffled by what was successfully fed to him.

            "My pleasure," she giggled, knowing that she was going to get it.  

            Nick didn't disappoint as he grabbed his wife and playfully placed what became a flattened blueberry directly onto her nose.  The juice began to run across her cheeks along with tears from Jo's delighted laughter.  She quickly removed the fruit, placing it into her mouth, and looked at Nick who burst into hysterics.

            "What's so funny?" Jo managed to choke out between giggles.

            "Your nose," he chuckled, pointing to her face.  "It's blue."

            Jo rolled her eyes, slightly embarrassed as Nick grabbed a napkin and tenderly wiped the juice from her face.  He replaced the juice with gentle kisses on both her cheeks and nose and after moving the basket he took her hands in his and smiled.  "You are very beautiful," he stated simply, causing Jo to turn a bright shade of crimson.

            "Thank you," she replied bashfully, not quite used to the comments.

            "You're welcome."  Nick whispered, joining Jo back on the pillows.  He pulled her to him, simply holding Jo as they watched the room continue to lighten.

            "I think I like this part best," Nick said after his eyes had slowly shut.

            "Which part?" Jo questioned.

            "About bein' married.  I think I like just holdin' ya the best."  Jo's eyes filled with tears and she snuggled closer to her husband.  "So far, that is."

            Jo smiled, nodding in agreement.  "So far."


	13. Chapter 13

"We weren't sure you two were ever comin' home," Asia cried from the porch as the newlywed's wagon approached Plumfield.

            Jo smiled as Nick jumped down and rushed around to help her down.  "We simply figured we would take some time to ourselves today," she replied.

            "You're leaving tomorrow for Boston," Amy retorted, stepping from the house with Laurie.  "I believe you will have plenty of time to yourselves."

            "Don't be silly, Amy," her husband chastised.  "You remember after we were married, don't you?"  The remark brought crimson to her cheeks as Amy relented.  "So, how was it?" Laurie continued.

            "LAURIE!" Amy screamed, mortified.  "How improper!"

            Jo giggled at the exchange, knowing full well her brother-in-law had only the best intentions in his questioning.  "The room was beautiful, Laurie.  But you didn't have to do so much."

            "Aww, it was nothing.  I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

            "It was definitely enjoyed," Nick replied, grabbing the luggage and following everyone inside.

            As they reached the door, Jo stopped Nick with a gentle touch on his arm.  "Aren't you forgetting something?"  Nick's face told of his confusion.  "The threshold?  Isn't there some sort of tradition?"

            "I thought that was just a silly custom," Nick stated, echoing Jo's own words.

            "I don't think it's so silly," Jo said, looking deep into Nick's eyes.

            "Good.  'Cause neither do I."  Nick swept Jo off her feet and leaving the luggage on the porch, carried his bride into what was now their home.

            "So, did you really enjoy Laurie's present?" Jo whispered into his ear, still in Nick's arms.

            He brought his lips ever so close to hers and Nick smiled, deeply and lovingly kissing his wife.  "Best thing he ever could've done."

The End

03/18/03

            _~ The poem was obviously not written by me (considering my poetry is awful) but by the fine poet, Roy Croft.  It is entitled "Love" and was found in The Best Loved Poems of the American People (Selected by Hazel Felleman and Published by Garden City Books, New York  - Copyrighted 1936).  It is definitely one of my favourite poems however one might notice that I have removed some sections, as it is somewhat long and the lines just didn't suit the relationship between Nick and Jo.  I hope Mr. Croft doesn't mind! ~_

_            ~ I hope you enjoyed this piece and let me know what you thought! ~_

_                                    ~Maggie_


End file.
